jade and iruka
by jade urizikie
Summary: a fan fic of my own caricter and iruka if u want another one e-mail me at jinxed.


_**Do not reed unless you are over the age of 18!**_

Forgev any misspells or what not ty! Oh btw if you are ynder the adge of 18 I recommend you not read this even thoug I know you will anywas. I just don't want to get in trouble.

You: jade urizikie

Looks: short maby 5 4 long black hare and deep teal eyes

History: lived in a small niin town of the edge of the land of fire you visited konaha and desided you wished to live thare.

Him:

Iruka sensay at the academe and a friend of naruto uzimaikie

How you met.

One day you ware wondering the streets of your new home whan you came upon the ramen shop that you had eten at your first night hear smiling you sat at the end and orederd the cheefs speshal and sum saki soon after you got your raman a enerjetic naruto walked in talking enerjedicly to his friend. you quietly finished your food and smiled as naruto stood

"I cant beleve you haven't seen me" you grumpeld pretending to powt

"jade-sama" naruto cried and hugged you

"hay sqwert whos your friend?" you inquiered to the boy no make that man behind him. The man was tall with dark hair tied up in a pony tell and a scar acrost his nose

"this is iruka sensa" he told you

"well then helo iruka sensa im jade urizikie from the vilige hidin along the way… at least until the hokaga geves me premishin to live hear in konohagakure."

"hi and welkon to konoha."

"thanks"

how it hapend: **warning yet agen this is a lemon do not reed unless you are over 18**. !!!!!!

you and iruka had ben dating for rougfly over a year and had talked about giting mared and had finly gotten gengaged (much to the disapintment of jaria) two weekes into yur engagement you find ou you are going on a s rank have no choice but to acsepet. You go at once to irukas house carfuly knocking

"its me" you call hearing him in the shower you get a wicked idea. like a ghost you creep into his batheroom droping you cloths and gear on the way smiling wickedly you slip in the bathtub with him un notesd. Grinig impishly you poke him in the side ware he was the most ticklish at he juped and ternd his eyes going wide with surprise

"jade what?"

"shh. Just hold me tonight iruka. Please." You sad he instantly embraced you you strech up placing your lips under his

"I need you iruka." You eisper he capshures your lips terning off the water and careing you to the bedroom, He eses you down on the bed following you never once braking the kiss.

"jade I am going to make love to you, unless you stop me now, are you shure this is what you want?"

"I am shure." With that he slowly and reverently looks you his eyes drinking in evry inched of reveld flesh his lips golowing in his eyes wake. Finly he kisst your large boobs You gasp and arch under his lips pushing your heted flesh into his mouth.

"this will hurt but only for a moment. I promis" he sad blacing his larg member at the entrence to your boddy

"If you don't hurry im going to screem" you mane as he began to fill you

"oh youl screem alright" he growld pasing at the tin barer with a firm thrust he broke thrugh your maden-head you gasped at the pane but soon you ware rithing under iruka your pashin recendeld 10 moved softly at furst the grond

"later I promis ill go slow but I just cant right noe" all you cold do was mon as he slid into you with wild ardor. Soon proving him right you scremd, and well lets just say kakishi got little to no sllep that night. Ov cors knowing him he ws pressed agenst the wall to hear more. The mornig after you woke reler than him to leev for your mishin you qwickly roght him a note left it on the table thin heatated you walked back into the room ware he slept the sheet riding low on his hips on a nother sheet of paper you rote I love you thein put it on your pillow with your necklisce for him to keep safe.

How you found out: you had ben sick for 2 weeks wan the man you ware staying with ,your partnr, preswaded you to go to the hospittle the nerrs came in with a sile on her face and told you you ware over joyd but soberd qwickly knowing that you could die during this mishin.

Laber: you enderd a gruling 27 howers of laber wille cursing everything under the sun, by scientific name,

How hw found out: your daughter irua had ben told all her life who she was ad today she wold be starting school in konaha ware, according to sunada, iruka still worked. You sat in the tree by the wendo and wached as your daughter walked in the class room for the first tim and saw her father. She looked a lot like you and you saw the flash of pain in his eyes she walked to her seet and looked at you thrugh the wendo you nodded and disapred to arrange for irua to stay with some of your friends tonight so you could see iruka at his hous wou put up little arrows leeding to his bedroom smiling you slid in a chare to wate for him. Some time later he wlaked in the room on alurt

"okay whos playing with my head tis time?" smiling you slid behind him and poked him like you had so long befor. He cussd and jumped his eyes flashing wide and hand going to his kuni as he spun to face you. His eyes widendend even farteher as he spoted you.

"jade … jade is thet… no it cant be… kaka…" you stoped him by placing your hand over his mouth

"shhhhhhhhhh its me and we need to talk'

"jade but you left why"

"sit" tell him and he obays. You tell him about the misshion

" I don't under stand if you completed the misshion thin how come you didn't come back to me?" he asked you ternd and showd him the long scar thet stretched from your levt sholder to your right side. "jade" he gasped tracing the long scar.

"the only compermise in this whole thing is that the people I was tring to bring down saw something thay wasent sposed to. Thay went after that somting to try to descover my plans. I got this defending that somting and my partner took care of them. It took me 3 months to heal and another 3 to get to ware I cold fight agen so I cold return"

"what was the compremise?" hr demanded

"our daughter."

"what" he wisperecd.

"her name is irua and she is so beautiful. Shes just like you but with my looks. Infackt you've met her."

"I have" he asked

"yep. Shes your new stuedent. He just sat thare his mouth opining and closing like a fishes.

"Jade … why didn't you tell me.. send somtihng with a report.. you let me think you had left me."

"I epaned every thing in the letter" you sed puzzled

"what letter?"

"tha one I left on the tabl,"

"hu?" you ternda nd walked into the other room and moved a pile of suf unearthing the letter he had never seen. You return to the room. "you my love are verry blond to have such dark hare" you tesed and handed him th letter. He read it slowly

"oh… I feal. Dumb" h sad shaking his head you slip on his lap "iruka. You just missed the letter. And I don't want to know what you sad about me."

"I told everyone I was a fool to let myself think I deserved a gurl.. no woman like you." He sad his brown eyes borring into you teal ones "I lve you jade urizikie. Will you stay wit me forever?"

"yes..yes..yes a thousind times!!!"

the rest of your famly:

1st irua became a black op

2nd taki became a artest

3rd Jacob became a farmer

4th lorant became a elet balck op

5th alixander like lee had no powes but became a black op anyway

6th blake narutos metor and eventuly kaga


End file.
